


Té de rosas y caballos

by Jyuna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyuna/pseuds/Jyuna
Summary: Dorothea llega a la Academia para convertirse en alumna. Allí le espera una nueva vida llena de sorpresas y nuevas amistades.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Llegada

**Author's Note:**

> La idea para esta historia surgió de la frustración que me provocó que Ingrid y Dorothea no pudieran terminar juntas en el juego a pesar del diálogo que tienen en su misión especial. Poco a poco la historia fue evolucionando y ahora tengo muchas ideas para añadir personajes y otras parejas. Pero de momento aquí tenéis el principio, es muy corto, pero espero que os guste!

Dorothea dejó la bolsa en el suelo y miró a su alrededor: era una habitación sencilla pero confortable. No se parecía en nada a su habitación anterior, que había decorado ella misma con carteles de sus óperas y artistas favoritas. Esta era más sobria, pero tenía cierto sentido, después de todo era la de un estudiante y no la de una diva. Una estudiante. Ella, la «Cantante Mística», en la Academia. Aún no estaba segura de si le gustaba como sonaba o no, pero era una oportunidad y la iba a aprovechar.

Cuando hubo terminado de ordenar sus cosas salió a dar un paseo por el Monasterio. Todavía no se lo podía creer: estaba en el Monasterio de Garreg Mach. Había sido complicado, pero lo había conseguido. Engatusar a Lord Rottam para que financiara su ingreso había sido relativamente fácil, al fin y al cabo, si algo había aprendido después de tantos años tratando con nobles era llevarlos a su terreno sin que se dieran cuenta. El orgullo era clave. Una alabanza por aquí, una mirada de corderito indefenso por allá, y de pronto los tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. No, lo complicado habían sido los exámenes de ingreso, ya que compaginar su trabajo de cantante con los estudios para las pruebas no había sido tarea fácil. Lo había conseguido, pero, aunque debería sentirse orgullosa, no podía evitar sentir que no merecía estar allí.

–¡Dorothea!

Se giró al oír que la llamaban. Era Edelgard, la líder de su casa, las Águilas Negras. Se habían conocido unas horas antes cuando Dorothea había ido a presentarse. Era la futura emperatriz del Imperio de Adrestia y se notaba: tenía un porte elegante y decidido reforzado con una seguridad arrolladora, parecía que se podía comer en cualquier momento a cualquiera que intentara llevarle la contraria. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Dorothea era su larga melena blanca. Era un color precioso y a la vez extraño en alguien tan joven, y no pudo evitar volver a quedarse embobada mirándola fijamente. Otra voz, más sibilante y ronca, la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad:

–Lady Edelgard te está hablando. Lo mínimo que se espera de ti es que prestes atención.

A Dorothea le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando lo oyó dirigirse a ella. Hubert no le gustaba, era lo más parecido que había visto nunca a un vampiro y le daba escalofríos. Tal vez sus ojos fríos eran lo que le aterraba, ya que, al contrario que al resto de gente, no podía ver ningún tipo de reacción en ellos cuando se encontraban con los suyos. Por un lado, le parecía bien que la ignorase y dejase en paz, por el otro no podía evitar querer provocar una reacción en esa cara de vampiro impasible.

–Dorothea –volvió a empezar Edelgard– me gustaría que todos los alumnos de las Águilas Negras nos reuniéramos en una hora en el aula para presentarnos. Algunos ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero a otros creo que nos vendría bien una pequeña presentación.

–¿Otros como yo, quieres decir? Ya me han dicho que voy a ser la única plebeya en la casa de las Águilas Negras.

Edelgard la miró fijamente. Había oído hablar de esta chica, era bastante famosa en el mundillo operístico: la «Cantante Mística». Una diva y la única plebeya en su casa ese año. Era un hecho insólito y en cierto modo le preocupaba. Después de todo, ella sí que conocía a los demás alumnos y a veces podían ser un poco... especiales. No eran mala gente, pero decir que eran peculiares era quedarse corto. Y no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros se sintiera incómodo en su casa, era su papel como líder asegurarse de eso. Así que lo mejor que se le había ocurrido era hacer una pequeña reunión con los miembros de su clase para fomentar un primer contacto entre ellos. Bueno, y para intentar sacar a Bernadetta de su habitación un rato, aunque eso ya no lo veía tan claro.

Las dos estuvieron aguantándose la mirada unos segundos hasta que Dorothea desvió los ojos y con un suspiro dijo:

–Está bien, ya que te has tomado la molestia, iré. Pero la verdad, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí, Edie, ya soy mayorcita y sé cuidarme yo sola.

Vio como Hubert se tensaba. Vaya, así que eso era todo lo que hacía falta para alterarlo, pues había sido más fácil de lo que creía. Edelgard, en cambio, después de un momento inicial de sorpresa, soltó una carcajada.

–Vaya, creo que te había subestimado. Parece que este año contigo por aquí va a ser interesante. Hubert, vámonos. Todavía tenemos que sacar a Bernadetta de su habitación y despertar a Linhardt.

Hubert se quedó mirando fijamente a Dorothea durante unos segundo antes de seguir a su señora. No parecía muy contento, pero pensándolo mejor, nunca lo parecía, así que tampoco se iba a preocupar por eso ahora.

Dorothea se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios. Edelgard tenía razón en una cosa: este año prometía ser interesante.


	2. Un hatajo de locos

Dorothea se dirigió al aula. Una reunión rodeada de nobles no le apetecía demasiado, pero lo mejor era hacerlo ya y quitárselo de encima. Abrió la puerta y entró. No había dado ni medio paso cuando casi se cayó de morros al suelo. ¿Con qué se había tropezado? ¿Quién había dejado las cosas tiradas allí en medio? De pronto el bulto se revolvió un poco y emitió un sonido quejumbroso. Resulta que no era una bolsa sino un chico con el pelo verde. ¿Pero qué narices hacía tirado allí en medio? Dorothea todavía estaba intentando reaccionar cuando oyó un estrépito.

–¡Linhardt! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Un día vas a matar a alguien así! ¿A quién se le ocurre?

Un chiquillo bajito con mucha energía apareció de repente. Parecía una de esas personas que no puede estarse quieta de ninguna de las maneras. Llegó gritando y gesticulando sin parar, cogió al chico del suelo por el cuello del uniforme, lo levantó y lo empezó a zarandear.

–¡Linhardt! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡No me hagas pegarte!

–Mmh... Caspar, déjame en paz, tengo sueño –respondió el otro con voz pastosa.

–¡Tú siempre tienes sueño! ¡Reacciona! ¡Que la reunión está a punto de empezar!

–¿... todos?

–¿Que qué?

–Que si ya estamos todos.

–Eh... No, Edelgard y Hubert todavía no han llegado. Y creo que también falta Bernadetta.

–Si ni siquiera la líder de la casa está aquí, no veo la necesidad de estar despierto. Ya si eso me despiertas cuando estemos todos.

–¡Oye! ¡No tengas tanto morro! ¿Qué soy, tu esclavo?

–Claro que no.

–¿Ah?

–Eres como mi perro. Siempre ladrando y corriendo de un lado para otro, pero sin aportar nada interesante.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?!

–Esto, ¿hola? –Dorothea intervino, sin estar segura de que fuera prudente meterse.

Los dos chicos se giraron a mirarla a la vez, sorprendidos: se habían olvidado completamente de que estaba allí. El alborotador soltó de pronto al bello durmiente y empezó a balbucear.

–Esto... hola... ah, no nos conocemos... bueno, tú y yo, él y yo sí y qué cruz... pero tú y yo no, creo... no, bueno, seguro, esto...

Decir que el chiquillo estaba rojo como un tomate era quedarse corto. A Dorothea le hizo gracia, le recordó a los niños que se colaban en la Compañía sólo para verla, pero luego se mostraban avergonzados al conocerla.

De pronto, una voz muy potente gritó:

–¡¡Soy Ferdinand von Aegir!!

–¿Perdón?

–Soy Ferdinand Von Aegir y estos dos son unos impresentables. ¿Cómo podéis presentaros de ese modo delante de una dama? ¿Qué clase de nobles sois? Deberíais actuar acorde vuestro rango y tratar a los plebeyos como se debe. Sin ir más lejos, yo...

«Ya estamos» pensó Dorothea, mosqueada. «Ya tardaba en aparecer. El típico noble obsesionado con su posición social, qué pereza. Por eso no quería venir, mejor me voy. He venido así que ya he cumplido, no van a poder decir que no lo he intentado, ¿no? Ya nos veremos todos en clase otro día».

Dorothea empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta sin apartar la vista de ellos. Con un poco de suerte no se darían cuenta de que se iba. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta notó que su espalda chocaba contra algo. Al parecer era día de trompicones.

Dorothea se giró y se encontró con una chica menudita que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Estaba temblando de una manera tan violenta que no pudo evitar preocuparse por si se había hecho daño.

–¡Perdona, no te había visto! ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Lo siento... –respondió la chica con apenas un hilo de voz.

–Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? Hablas tan flojito que no te he oído bien –dijo Dorothea acercándose más a ella para intentar captar mejor sus palabras.

–¡¡¡¡Lo siento mucho!!!! –estalló la chica, gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¡¡¡Siento ser tan inútil que ni siquiera puedas oír bien mi voz!!! Ahora me odias, ¿verdad? Lo entiendo, yo también me odiaría, soy un desastre, no debería haber salido de mi habitación. Volveré allí corriendo y así no tendrás que aguantar mi molesta presencia ni mi voz inaudible. ¡¡¡Adiós, hasta nunca!!!

La chica salió corriendo del aula dejando a Dorothea con la boca abierta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar exactamente? No, aquí la pregunta era, ¿dónde coño se había metido? Estaba rodeada de locos, no había otra manera de describirlos. ¿Y con esta gente tenía que convivir durante el siguiente año? No estaba segura de poderlo aguantar, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

En ese momento Edelgard y Hubert entraron por la puerta con cara de desconcierto.

–Acabamos de ver a Bernadetta huir corriendo cuando por fin la habíamos convencido de que acudiera a la reunión. ¿Se puede saber qué le habéis hecho?

–¡Oye, oye, que nosotros no hemos hecho nada! ¡Ha sido ella! –dijo el chico revoltoso señalando a Dorothea con un dedo acusador.

Dorothea ya no sabía si quería matar a alguien o salir corriendo de allí y no volver jamás. Locos. Un hatajo de locos. Eso es lo que eran. ¿Qué Águilas Negras? Las Cabras Locas le parecía un nombre más adecuado.

–En fin –dijo Edelgard, suspirando–, tendremos que realizar las presentaciones sin Bernadetta. Con lo alterada que parecía no creo que podamos sacarla de la habitación durante un par de días por lo menos. Chicos, venid, acercaos, vamos a presentarnos uno a uno. Como ya sabéis todos, yo soy Edelgard von Hvresvelg. Soy la líder de la casa de las Águilas Negras y la futura emperatriz del Imperio de Adrestia. Este de aquí –añadió señalando a Hubert, que hizo una reverencia como saludo– es Hubert von Vestra. Es un gran estratega y mi mano derecha.

–Y vuestro fiel servidor, mi señora –añadió Hubert.

–Yo soy Ferdinand von Aegir. Y como noble e hijo del Primer Ministro este año espero poder...

–¡Linhardt, despierta de una vez y preséntate! –vociferó el chico revoltoso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que debido a su grito todos se habían girado a mirarle, añadió– Ah, esto, hola, yo soy Caspar von Bergliez. Y este de aquí es Linhardt von Hevring. Como podéis ver, buena suerte pillándole despierto. –Le dio un golpe con el pie, pero el otro ni se inmutó, así que Caspar se dio por vencido y lo dejó que siguiera durmiendo.

–¡Hola! –Una chica en la que Dorothea no se había fijado hasta ese momento dio unos pasos hasta ellos. Unos extraños dibujos adornaban su cara junto con una sonrisa afable–. Yo ser Petra Macneary, mi ser princesa de Brigid. Dificultad mía con idioma un poco grande, pero contenta de conocer vuestras personas.

A Dorothea le gustó la chica, para haber venido de Brigid parecía la más normal de ese circo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban observando porque era la única que no se había presentado todavía.

–Yo soy Dorothea Arnault y solía cantar en la Compañía Operística de Mittelfrank antes de venir a la Academia. Encantada de conoceros.

En realidad, encantada no era la palabra, pero mejor era no empezar con mal pie con toda esa gente. Eran demasiado imprevisibles para su gusto.

–Perfecto –dijo Edelgard– ya estamos todos. Por cierto, la chica que ha salido corriendo antes era Bernadetta von Varley. Prefiere encerrarse en su habitación a estar gente, pero no es mala chica. Bien, pues damos por terminada la reunión. Descansad, mañana nos asignarán un profesor y empezarán las clases. Espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos como miembros de las Águilas Negras. Me niego a que los Ciervos Dorados y los Leones Azules nos superen en nada, así que cuento con vuestra cooperación, ¿entendido? Hasta mañana.

Edelgard dio media vuelta y salió del aula con Hubert pegada a ella como una sombra. Dorothea vio que los otros se distraían observando a Linhardt, que dormía en una posición muy extraña en el suelo, y aprovechó para escabullirse. Ya había tenido suficiente por el momento, ya se verían en clase al día siguiente. Después de todo, tenían todo un año para conocerse bien unos a otros.


	3. Esos ojos verdes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y por fin aparece Ingrid! Cuando empecé con esto no esperaba que fuera a ir todo tan lento, la verdad.

Todavía era temprano, así que Dorothea decidió darse una vuelta por Garreg Mach. Todo el mundo le había repetido hasta la saciedad que la catedral era magnífica, pero no le apetecía demasiado ir a verla, al fin y al cabo, ella no era especialmente religiosa. Prefirió ir a dar una vuelta por la zona de jardines.

Cuando llevaba un rato caminando sin rumbo se dio cuenta de que había llegado a las caballerizas. La idea de ver un rato a los caballos no le desagradaba, los animales siempre le habían parecido muy relajantes, así que se acercó a la entrada. Oyó una voz que provenía del interior, parecía ser que ya había alguien dentro con los caballos. Cuando Dorothea entró, vio que se trataba de una chica. La dulzura con la que hablaba a los animales contrastaba con su aspecto sucio y desaliñado. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de alumna, pero lo tenía lleno de paja y barro, daba la impresión de que llevaba toda la tarde trabajando allí.

La chica era rubia y llevaba el pelo muy largo y recogido de cualquier manera en una trenza. La miraras como la miraras, no era una chica que destacara por su aspecto y finura precisamente. Había visto a verdaderas señoritas muy guapas mientras paseaba por los jardines. De pronto, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y se giró para mirarla. Realmente no era la chica más guapa de la Academia, pero menudos ojos tenía. Dorothea se quedó embelesada mirándola fijamente sin poder apartar la mirada. Mentira, no es que no pudiera apartarla, es que no quería. Qué preciosidad de ojos verdes, nunca había visto unos tan bonitos.

La chica carraspeó, visiblemente incómoda por la fijeza con la que la miraba Dorothea. La cantante reaccionó con un pequeño sobresalto y se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era decir algo.

–Esto, hola. Soy Dorothea, de la casa de las Águilas Negras.

–Yo soy Ingrid, de los Leones Azules. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Pues lo mismo que tú, ¿no? He venido a ver los caballos.

Ingrid se la quedó mirando pensativa durante unos instantes antes de decir:

–Estaba a punto de ponerles agua fresca. ¿Me ayudas a llenar los cubos en el pozo y llevarlos hasta aquí? Pesan una tonelada y yo sola no puedo.

–¡Pues claro! ¡Juntas será más fácil!

Se pusieron manos a la obra y Dorothea no pudo evitar sentir que Ingrid la miraba de reojo a ratos, pero decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en la faena. Cuando acabaron con el agua, Ingrid comentó que ya solamente quedaba poner paja nueva en los establos y Dorothea se ofreció a ayudarla.

Empezaron a mover paja de un lado a otro hasta que solo les quedaba el último montón. Dorothea fue a cogerlo para llevárselo a los caballos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sintió como su pie resbalaba con algo pegajoso. La paja le voló de las manos y ella, en un acto reflejo, se intentó agarrar a Ingrid para no caer porque estaba cerca. Pero la muchacha estaba distraída analizando si les faltaba algo a los animales y no la vio venir. Así que al cabo de unos segundos estaban las dos en el suelo, cubiertas con la paja que había salido volando y sentadas sobre el regalito que Dorothea había pisado. Se miraron, confusas y un poco doloridas, y al cabo de unos instantes estallaron a carcajadas. Menudas pintas llevaban.

–¡Por la Diosa! ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez! –exclamó Ingrid, entre risas–. Las chicas nobles sois unas inútiles para estas cosas.

–¿Perdona? –saltó Dorothea, haciéndose la indignada mientras se reía–. Qué noble ni qué hostias. Yo soy plebeya y con mucho orgullo.

–¿En serio? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

–Claro que no. Mi madre era doncella y nunca tuvimos ni un duro. Plebeya de toda la vida, vamos –se rió Dorothea–. Bueno, como tú.

–¿Perdona? Yo no soy plebeya, vengo de una familia noble de Faerghus.

–¿Tú? ¿Noble? ¿Con esas pintas?

–¿Qué pintas?

–Bueno, con la paja y el barro por toda la ropa, y el pelo recogido de esa, bueno, manera. No sé, me dio la impresión que debías de ser plebeya.

–Pues estabas muy equivocada –dijo Ingrid, fingiendo ofenderse pero sin conseguirlo porque le entraba la risa cada vez que recordaba encima de qué estaban sentadas–. Aunque mi familia no tiene muchos recursos, procedemos de un linaje de aristócratas del Reino de Faerghus, así que he sido educada como tal.

–Perdona la confusión, será mejor que lo olvidemos. Bueno no, espera un momento. ¿Y tú por qué creíste que yo era noble?

–Ah –dijo Ingrid, desviando la mirada un poco incómoda–. Bueno, pues porque vas muy arreglada, y se nota que te gusta la moda y cuidar de tu aspecto. Además tienes un porte que, no sé, me parece muy elegante. Como si tuvieras mucha seguridad en ti misma y en tu aspecto.

–¿Me acabas de llamar creída? –preguntó Dorothea haciéndose la indignada mientras intentaba disimular una risita con la mano.

–¡No, no! ¡Nunca se me ocurriría algo así!

–Tranquila –se rió Dorothea–, te estaba tomando el pelo. No eres la primera que me dice todo eso y, además, tiene más sentido de lo que crees. Es verdad que no soy noble, pero durante muchos años fui cantante en la Compañía Operística de Mittelfrank. Ir arreglada y mostrar seguridad en una misma es necesario cuando estás en el punto de mira de tanta gente. Aunque debo admitir que es un papel que no me desagrada en exceso, de hecho lo disfruto bastante. Así que ya ves, tu análisis no iba tan desencaminado –añadió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Las dos rieron otra vez y se quedaron mirando un momento, todavía con la risa en los labios. Dorothea no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en los ojos verdes de Ingrid. «Tienen un color precioso. Me podría perder en ellos durante todo el día».

Al cabo de un rato, Ingrid carraspeó y le recordó que tal vez fuera bueno irse a asear un poco y cambiarse la ropa. Después de todo, ya habían terminado el trabajo y a estas alturas las dos necesitaban un buen baño. Caminaron juntas hasta los dormitorios y se despidieron antes de dirigirse cada una al suyo. Mientras se iba, Dorothea no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ese año no iba a estar tan mal después de todo.


	4. Aisladas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos avanzando y van apareciendo más personajes. En este sale Manuela porque creo que es alguien muy importante para Dorothea y me apetecía que tuvieran alguna parte juntas. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Dorothea se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro. Ya llevaba dos semanas en Garreg Mach, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado a la rutina. El hecho de que su clase no tuviera un profesor asignado de manera permanente no ayudaba. Las otras dos casas tenían un maestro que les daba todas las asignaturas, pero ellos se pasaban el día ahora con Seteth, ahora con varios Caballeros de Seiros. Era un caos porque cada uno tenía sus propias técnicas y eso solo creaba muchísima confusión a los alumnos. Necesitaban un poco de estabilidad.

Esa mañana, un rumor había empezado a correr como la pólvora. Al parecer, los tres líderes de las casas habían sido atacados por bandidos en una misión y unos mercenarios los habían ayudado y acompañado de vuelta al Monasterio. Se decía que, debido a su gran experiencia en batalla, alguno sería reclutado como profesor para la casa de las Águilas Negras.

Todos lo habían comentado con emoción, pero Dorothea no estaba muy contenta con la idea. Aunque, para ser justos, no iba a estar satisfecha con nadie, sin importar quien fuera el elegido, porque ella quería que su profesora fuera Manuela. No en vano había llegado al Monasterio siguiendo sus pasos.

Manuela Casagranda, la gran diva del Imperio. El día que abandonó los escenarios se quedó desolada. Su mentora se había ido y, aunque le correspondía a ella ocupar su lugar en los espectáculos, su partida le hizo reflexionar. La vida que había llevado hasta ese momento se basaba en su voz y en su belleza, dos cosas que no durarían para siempre. Se haría mayor y las perdería. Y eso implicaría perderlo todo, porque nunca había tenido nada más que eso. Se volvería a quedar sin nada, igual que cuando era pequeña.

Por eso empezó a plantearse su futuro. ¿A qué podía aspirar una chica como ella, que no tenía absolutamente nada? A casarse. Y no con cualquiera, sino con un hombre adinerado, así no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por nada. Para eso había venido a la Academia. Había oído que los herederos del Imperio, del Reino y de la Alianza se iban a matricular aquel año. Todo parecía indicar que la promoción estaría llena de jóvenes casaderos procedentes de buena familia: era la oportunidad perfecta. Así que decidió salir en busca del único apoyo que había tenido en toda su solitaria vida y seguir a su mentora hasta la Academia mientras aprovechaba para encontrar un joven adinerado con quien coquetear y poder engatusar.

Sólo llevaban dos semanas allí y Dorothea ya empezaba a cansarse. Nada más llegar había empezado a buscar un objetivo adecuado para sus planes y se había dado cuenta de que en el pueblo al lado de Garreg Mach había muchos candidatos posibles. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué tratarse de un noble, un mercader o un caballero con dinero ya le valían. Pero, aunque hasta el momento ya había quedado con algunos, nunca concertaba una segunda cita con ellos. No es que fueran mala gente, algunos incluso eran muy agradables, pero le daba pereza escuchar lo que le decían.

El curso acababa de empezar, no tenía prisa, pero tampoco disponía de una eternidad. No podía despistarse y dejar pasar el tiempo: tenía que cumplir con su objetivo antes de que terminara el año.

Estuvo dándole vueltas a todo eso un rato hasta que se hartó. Decidió que era mejor parar y distraerse un poco, así que se fue a visitar a la única persona en la que confiaba en ese sitio: Manuela. Dorothea no se encontraba del todo cómoda con sus compañeros de clase. Edelgard y Hubert siempre estaban juntos hablando de asuntos políticos y los dos desprendían un aura que gritaba «¡No te acerques!». Ferdinand representaba todo lo que ella odiaba en un hombre y en un noble, así que lo evitaba siempre que podía. Linhardt pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo o bien estudiando en su habitación y en la biblioteca o bien durmiendo. Caspar le caía bien, pero pasados cinco minutos su energía la agotaba. Petra dedicaba su tiempo a entrenar y a salir de caza, actividades que a Dorothea no le atraían en exceso. Y a Bernadetta no la había vuelto a ver desde ese primer día en el que chocó con ella y la asustó.

Así que cuando Dorothea necesitaba distraerse iba a visitar a Manuela. Su antigua mentora siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a una buena charla entre amigas.

Ese día no fue una excepción. Dorothea se dirigió a su habitación y llamó a la puerta. La profesora abrió y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quien se trataba. Le tenía mucho cariño a esa chica. La primera vez que la vio sobre el escenario, hacía ya unos cuantos años, se había quedado cautivada. Tenía una voz preciosa y un talento innato para actuar. Por eso, en un instante, había decidido que su deber era ayudarla y guiarla para que pudiera ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía por derecho: la nueva prima donna de la Compañía Operística de Mittelfrank. De este modo, ella había podido retirarse más tarde con la certeza de que dejaba el espectáculo en buenas manos.

Se sentaron al lado de la ventana y estuvieron hablando un rato de las novedades que estaban en boca de todos: los recién llegados al Monasterio. Como docente de la Academia, Manuela tenía mucha más información que el resto de alumnos. Al parecer, se trataba de Jeralt, un mercenario que había sido capitán de los Caballeros de Seiros hacía unos veinte años y que había decidido volver, nadie sabía muy bien por qué. Lo acompañaba su hija, Byleth, una muchacha joven y con un rostro muy inexpresivo. Manuela le dijo que era muy probable que reclutaran a la chica como profesora de las Águilas Negras, ya que necesitaban tener un maestro fijo de una vez. Dorothea estaba de acuerdo, cualquier cosa sería mejor que el caos actual, aunque le seguía doliendo que no se tratara de Manuela.

Dorothea apoyó la cara en una mano, miró por la ventana y suspiró. Nada de lo que había esperado se estaba cumpliendo y sentía como la ilusión inicial de los primeros días se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

Manuela la miró fijamente mientras se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupada por la chica. Sabía que era una muchacha muy capaz y que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, pero le preocupaba esa tozudez suya por hacerlo todo sola y sin ayuda.

–Dime, Dorothea. ¿Cómo te llevas con los demás alumnos de tu clase?

Dorothea se giró a mirarla, extrañada por ese cambio de tema.

–Bien, supongo.

–¿Supones?

–A ver, son todos un poco raros. Bueno, tampoco es que yo sea la más normal del mundo, pero no sé...

–¿No sabes qué?

Dorothea dudó un segundo antes de continuar:

–No sé si encajo con ellos. No termino de sentirme cómoda con ninguno. Cada uno tiene sus historias y yo tengo las mías. No es como si nos lleváramos mal, pero tampoco nos llevamos bien. Íntimos no vamos a ser, eso seguro.

Manuela se quedó observándola, con un destello de tristeza en la mirada. Esa chiquilla siempre le había recordado a ella misma. Ella también se había pasado la vida aislándose de los demás inconscientemente, primero con la excusa de las prácticas de canto, luego con la de la búsqueda de su hombre ideal y, al final, con el abandono a la bebida cuando las cosas no salían como ella esperaba. Así es como había acabado dándose cuenta de que lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo era un viejo gruñón obsesionado con los emblemas y con el que se pasaba el día discutiendo. La situación la entristecía, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo así, obcecada en tomar siempre las mismas decisiones erróneas y sin saber cómo cambiar. Pero Dorothea era joven, todavía no era demasiado tarde para ella.

–Entiendo. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y ya sé que siempre has sido muy independiente. Pero ¿no crees que, a veces, está bien poder contar con alguien a tu lado con quién te puedas divertir?

Dorothea la miró muy sorprendida. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

–¿Quieres decir un marido? Estoy buscando, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que estas cosas suelen tomar un poco de tiempo.

–No, no me refiero a eso. Estaba pensando más bien en una amiga, alguien a quien poder contarle tus cosas y saber que estará allí siempre que lo necesites.

–Pero, Manuela –empezó Dorothea, confusa–, no lo entiendo. ¿Para qué quiero alguien con quien poder contar? Sabes que me basto yo sola. Simplemente necesito afianzar mi futuro buscando un buen marido. Y en caso de que quisiera hablar, ¿no puedo venir a verte como hasta ahora?

–¡Ay, querida! ¡Por supuesto! Siempre serás bien recibida y lo sabes. Pero a veces, necesitamos rodearnos de personas que tengan unos objetivos vitales más parecidos a los nuestros para sentirnos más acompañadas. Yo nunca lo he tenido y debo admitir que ahora me arrepiento. No digo que cortemos lazos tú y yo, sino que simplemente busques a gente más... de tu edad.

Dorothea se quedó callada. Manuela acababa de hacer referencia a su edad sin tapujos, admitiendo que ya no era una jovencita de dieciocho años, que su época ya había pasado. Conocía lo suficiente a la profesora como para saber que una declaración de ese tipo implicaba que realmente estaba preocupada por el tema y que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

No dijeron mucho más y al cabo de un rato Dorothea se despidió para marcharse. La conversación que acababan de tener había enrarecido el ambiente y necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. Apenas había dado algunos pasos, absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto chocó contra algo y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué no había manera de vivir en ese sitio sin tropezarse cada dos por tres con alguien?


	5. Un mar de libros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco van apareciendo más personajes. Esta vez se trata de Annette y Mercedes, que van a aparecer a menudo.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

–¡Perdona! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Iba cargada con tantos libros que no te he visto!

Dorothea levantó la mirada y vio a una chica menuda rodeada de un montón de libros que habían caído con un estrépito al suelo.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó la chica, preocupada al ver que no decía nada.

–Tranquila, estoy bien.

Las dos se incorporaron y Dorothea le ayudó a recoger los libros del suelo.

–¿No son demasiados libros para que los cargues tú sola? –le preguntó Dorothea.

–Puede que tengas razón. El profesor Hanneman me los ha prestado y para no molestarle volviendo varias veces a por ellos los he cogido todos de golpe. Pero claro, entre el peso y que no podía ver hacia donde iba al final me he caído. Siempre acabo liándola –añadió con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Dorothea miró a la chica con comprensión. Querer hacer las cosas por ti misma sin ayuda de nadie incluso cuando era imposible era algo con lo que podía sentirse muy identificada. Así que cogió la mitad de los libros y le dijo:

–Bien, ¿adónde vamos?

La chica la miró desconcertada, hasta que entendió que se disponía a ayudarla y una expresión de gratitud iluminó su cara.

–¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y perdona que te moleste!

–No es una molestia. Me gusta ayudar, así que, venga, dime adónde tenemos que llevarlos.

–Los dejaremos en mi habitación, así podré consultarlos cuando quiera.

–Muy bien, pues vamos.

–¡Muchas gracias! –repitió la chica. Luego añadió apresuradamente–: Por cierto, me llamo Annette.

–Yo soy Dorothea, encantada.

De camino a las habitaciones, Annette no paró de parlotear en ningún momento, muy animada y alegre. Dorothea no pudo evitar verse envuelta en la conversación y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de su compañía. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo así, simplemente charlando. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sola o bien acompañada de adultos que sólo hablaban de óperas, canto y trabajo. Pero, de pronto, se encontró hablando relajadamente con una chica de su edad sobre lo rica que estaba la gelatina que preparaban los viernes en la cantina. Y se dio cuenta de que no solo no le importaba, sino que, contra todo pronóstico, se lo estaba pasando bien.

En la entrada a las habitaciones se encontraron con una chica con aspecto muy calmado mirando a su alrededor. Cuando la vio, Annette interrumpió la conversación y la llamó gritando:

–¡Mercie! ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

–¡Annie! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No habíamos quedado para ir juntas a buscar los libros?

–¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Perdona, me había olvidado por completo!

–Ya te dije que, por mucho que te empeñases, eran demasiados libros para que los llevases tu sola.

–Pues al final tenías razón. Por suerte, me he encontrado con Dorothea y me ha ayudado –dijo Annette mientras la señalaba con un gesto de cabeza.

La chica se giró a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa muy afable.

–Gracias por ayudarla, Annie puede ser un poco desastre y seguro que sin tu ayuda habrían acabado ella y los libros en el suelo.

–Bueno... –empezó a decir Dorothea.

–¡Mercie! –la interrumpió Annette, gritando y muy sonrojada–. ¡No hace falta que digas eso!

–Pero, Annie, las dos sabemos que eres un poco patosa. No es nada malo, simplemente a veces te despistas y suceden cosas. Como la olla del otro día.

–¡Por la Diosa! ¿Podemos olvidar de una vez la olla del otro día?

–Va a ser complicado. Nunca había visto estallar una olla. De hecho, todavía nadie entiende cómo lo conseguiste.

–¡No sé cómo lo hice! ¡Simplemente me puse a hacer otra cosa y de pronto sucedió! ¡Fue un accidente!

–Si no digo que no fuera un accidente, Annie. Solo digo que tienes que vigilar y no despistarte tan fácilmente. O no intentar llevar tropecientos libros tú sola. Por eso me ofrecí a ayudarte. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te pase nada malo, como caer en el suelo enterrada en un mar de libros, por ejemplo.

A Dorothea se le escapó una carcajada que intentó disimular, sin mucho éxito, tosiendo. Las dos chicas se giraron a mirarla y Annette se puso más roja si cabe. La tal Mercie las iba mirando alternativamente, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, intentando comprender la risa de Dorothea.

–Bueno, verás –respondió Dorothea entre risas–, resulta que así es como nos hemos conocido. Chocamos y terminamos en el suelo con los libros encima.

Annette abrió la boca y empezó a balbucear, intentando sin mucho éxito decir algo. Su amiga, después de escuchar atentamente a Dorothea, se quedó en silencio unos segundos procesando la información, para luego girarse de pronto hacia Annette y decirle:

–¿Ves? Te lo dije.

–¡Mercie! –volvió a gritar Annette –¡No...!

–¿Sabes qué, Annie? –la interrumpió–. Mejor dejémoslo, lo importante es que estáis las dos bien. Sólo quiero que me prometas que la próxima vez me avisarás cuando necesites mi ayuda.

Annette desvió la mirada al suelo y, con un hilo de voz apenas audible, respondió:

–Está bien, lo prometo.

–Así me gusta, buena chica –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Dorothea–. Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, soy Mercedes, aunque mis amigas me llaman Mercie.

–Encantada, yo soy Dorothea.

Mercedes le sonrió con calidez. Parecía una chica amable y todo en ella transmitía una sensación acogedora muy agradable.

–Esto... –dudó Annette–. Tal vez deberíamos ir a dejar los libros en la habitación.

–Sí, buena idea, porque esto pesa lo suyo– dijo Dorothea–. Vamos.

Una vez hubieron dejado los libros en la habitación, Annette insistió en invitar a Dorothea a tomar un té para agradecerle su ayuda. En cualquier otra ocasión, se habría inventado alguna excusa para negarse, pero esas chicas le habían caído bien y le apetecía pasar un rato más con ellas.

Se instalaron en una de las mesas del jardín después de recoger una tetera con té y tazas de la cantina y empezaron a hablar relajadamente mientras lo disfrutaban.

–Parecéis muy buenas amigas. ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis? –preguntó Dorothea.

–Nos conocimos hace unos años, cuando estudiamos juntas en la escuela de magia del Reino. Annie siempre me ayudaba a preparar los exámenes porque sacaba muy buenas notas.

–Y a cambio, Mercie cocinaba unos pasteles riquísimos que nos comíamos entre las dos –añadió Annette, mientras le brillaban los ojos al recordarlo.

–Somos amigas desde entonces y ahora estamos juntas aquí, en la casa de los Leones Azules.

«¿Los Leones Azules? Ah sí, la casa del Reino. Espera, esa no era la casa de...?»

–¿Conocéis a una chica que se llama Ingrid? –preguntó Dorothea, antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No la había vuelto a ver desde ese primer día y ahora que se había acordado de ella no había podido evitar el impulso de preguntar.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Es compañera nuestra! –respondió Annette–. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

–Bueno, más o menos. Nos conocimos el primer día en los establos y estuvimos arreglando un poco el sitio para los caballos.

–Eso suena a Ingrid –dijo Mercedes con una risita–. Le encantan los caballos.

–Y ahora, cuando habéis dicho que estabais en la misma casa, me he acordado de ella. Tan solo era curiosidad –añadió rápidamente. ¿Por qué actuaba como si se tuviera que justificar por algo? Simplemente estaba sacando tema de conversación.

–¡Tengo una idea! –gritó Annette de repente, asustando a las otras dos–. ¡Vamos a hacer un grupo de té y dulces!

–Perdón, ¿un qué? –preguntó Dorothea.

–¿Un grupo del té dulce? –preguntó Mercedes.

–No, no. Un grupo para quedar una vez por semana para tomar el té y pasteles y charlar relajadamente de nuestras cosas. Mercedes y yo solemos hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero sería divertido que nos juntáramos más chicas, ¿no creéis? Dorothea, tu estarías invitada, por supuesto. Y también le podríamos preguntar a Ingrid si quiere venir.

–Suena muy bien, Annie, ¡yo me apunto!

–Pero no sé si podremos convencer a Ingrid, a veces es muy reacia a hacer este tipo de cosas.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Mercedes con una sonrisilla pícara–, yo me encargo. Ya verás como acepta.

–¿Y tú, Dorothea? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te animas?

Dorothea dudó unos instantes. Nunca en la vida había hecho algo como quedar con otras chicas en grupo para, simplemente, hablar y tomar un té con pastas. Siempre le había parecido una costumbre un poco ridícula, sin ninguna utilidad concreta. Además, nunca se había encontrado con gente afín a ella con quien le pudiera gustar quedar de manera periódica. Pero Annette y Mercedes le habían caído bien. Eran amables, nada pretenciosas y no solo hablaban sino que también escuchaban. Dorothea no pudo evitar las ganas de hacer una cosa así con ellas. Y con Ingrid, que con su actitud decidida y directa, también le había dado una buena impresión. De modo que aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, disfrutar de la vida en la Academia también implicaba hacer cosas de ese tipo, ¿no?

Le divirtió ver la alegría y satisfacción reflejada en la cara de sus nuevas amigas. Nunca había tenido a nadie que se alegrara de una manera tan sincera ante la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con ella y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz. Parecía que, de forma inesperada, las cosas empezaban a cambiar para bien.


	6. Un ligón problemático

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin vuelvo con un episodio nuevo! Al ritmo que voy, va a ir apareciendo todo el mundo aquí. Hoy le toca el turno a Sylvain.

Algo le pasaba a Dorothea. Solía ser una alumna bastante aplicada, pero ese día lo había pasado inquieta y bastante despistada. Estaba claro que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, así que Edelgard decidió que, como líder de la casa, debía hablar con ella al terminar las clases.

–Dorothea –la llamó al terminar la última hora–, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Dorothea estaba recogiendo sus cosas a toda prisa para irse y, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia que Edelgard la detuviera, no quiso ser maleducada.

–Claro Edie, dime.

–¿En serio vas a llamarme así siempre?– preguntó Edelgard levantando una ceja inquisitivamente.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Hubert no está aquí ahora mismo, le tocaba turno en el invernadero.

–¿Insinúas que sólo te llamo así para molestarle a él? –exclamó Dorothea haciéndose la indignada–. Por favor, Edie, ¿de verdad me consideras una persona tan ruin? Simplemente te he cogido cariño, por eso utilizo un apodo contigo.

Edelgard la miró, mientras sonreía por dentro. Estaba claro que estaba mintiendo, ni le había cogido cariño ni podía evitar disfrutar como una enana al ver como Hubert se alteraba por su actitud. Llevaban ya un par de semanas de convivencia y todavía no era capaz de prever los movimientos y acciones de esa chica. Estaba claro que había decidido relacionarse lo mínimo con el resto de la clase y había construido un muro entre ellos. Eso la hacía todavía más impredecible que sus otros compañeros, pero Edelgard no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y, como buena líder, iba a intentar ayudar a Dorothea con lo que fuese que la tenía tan nerviosa.

–Dorothea, ¿va todo bien?

–Sí, Edie, todo va muy bien –respondió Dorothea un poco tajante. Se estaba empezando a impacientar.

–¿Las clases bien?

–Extraordinarias.

–¿La nueva profesora?

–Despampanante.

–¿Y los compañeros?

–Fascinantes todos, Edie, igual que tú. Os tengo mucho cariño, otro día nos podemos reunir todos juntos y debatir en qué creemos que piensa Byleth cuando mira al infinito: estrategias o comida. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, que tengo prisa. ¡Hasta mañana!

Edelgard no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, Dorothea ya se había marchado. Menudo huracán esa chica. Y no había sacado nada en claro, tendría que abordarla otro día.

Dorothea llegó corriendo a su habitación. No llegaba tarde, pero los nervios la hacían ir acelerada y Edelgard con sus interrogatorios improvisados no ayudaba. Era el primer día que quedaba con las otras chicas para lo que Annette había llamado «La fiesta semanal del té» y no sabía por qué llevaba todo el día tan alterada. ¿Cómo podía ser que esto la pusiera más nerviosa que una cita con un hombre? Era cierto que era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo por el estilo, pero no había nada que pudiera salir mal, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirse como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta?

Dejó los libros en su habitación y se dirigió a los jardines. Annette y Mercedes habían dicho que ellas se encargarían del té y el pastel y que se encontrarían con las demás en la mesa que habían reservado para ese día.

Dorothea llegó la primera así que decidió sentarse. Esperaba que no tardaran demasiado, no le apetecía estar allí sola durante mucho rato. De pronto, se le acercó un chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa deslumbrante que la abordó diciendo:

–El que haya plantado a una chica tan guapa como tú merece la peor de las desgracias.

«Vaya, un pesado que quiere ligar, qué pereza», pensó Dorothea.

–No me han plantado, he quedado con unas amigas que enseguida vienen.

–¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo y vamos a divertirnos un rato?

–No, gracias.

–Venga, seguro que a tus amigas no les importa.

–Pero a mí sí que me importa. Además, no me apetece irme contigo.

–¿Por qué no? Lo pasaremos bien, ya verás –le dijo el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El chico parecía no querer entender que Dorothea no estaba interesada y ésta estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. No sería la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con un pesado, si el chico continuaba insistiendo tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, se oyó una voz que le resultó familiar.

–¡Sylvain Jose Gautier! ¿Ya te estás metiendo otra vez en problemas? ¿Pero es que nunca aprendes o qué? ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con la pobre a la que estás agobiando! Anda, tú eres...

Por supuesto que le había parecido reconocer la voz: se trataba de Ingrid.

–Dorothea... Perdona a este imbécil, es ver una falda y no pensar. ¡Sylvain! ¡Te he dicho que te disculpes!

–Oh, venga, Ingrid –le dijo Sylvain–, no frunzas así el ceño. Estás mucho más bonita cuando sonríes.

–Deja de intentar agasajarme y empieza a comportarte como te corresponde según tu posición.

–Está bien, está bien. Ya me voy. Aunque me duele en el alma dejar a dos chicas tan guapas solas –dijo mientras se despedía de ellas guiñándoles un ojo otra vez.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Ingrid soltó un gran suspiro de exasperación.

–Perdónale, siempre actúa así, pero en el fondo no es mal chico.

–¿Quién era ese?

–Sylvain, hijo del marqués de Gautier. Es miembro de una de las familias más importantes del Reino, pero como puedes ver, tiene un carácter un poco...

–Sí, me he dado cuenta. Lo que no entiendo es por qué necesitas ir tras él como si fueras su niñera.

–Somos amigos de la infancia.

–¿Y?

–¿Cómo que «y»? Es mi responsabilidad vigilar que no se meta en problemas.

–Estás de coña.

–Claro que no. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y debido a su personalidad siempre se mete en líos. Por eso es mi deber vigilar que...

–Vale, vale, lo he pillado.

–Bien –dijo Ingrid mientras se sentaba.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre las dos. Dorothea ya no se sentía nerviosa, pero tampoco estaba tranquila. ¿Y ahora qué?

–Hay que reconocer que es guapo –dijo Dorothea, intentando romper el silencio de algún modo.

–¿Quién?

–Sylvain. No me extraña que te guste.

Ingrid abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a balbucear hasta que consiguió gritar:

–¡¿Perdona?!

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo más, llegaron Mercedes y Annette con el té y la tarta.

–Perdonad la espera, la cantina estaba a rebosar de gente –dijo Annette alegremente mientras se sentaba, sin percatarse de la tensión. Mercedes en cambio sólo necesitó echar un vistazo a sus dos amigas para darse cuenta de que estaba pasando algo, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué. Dorothea parecía desorientada y Ingrid daba la impresión de que quería que se la tragase la tierra. Mercedes decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema rápidamente y distraerlas con cualquier otra cosa:

–Para celebrar que es nuestra primera reunión, he hecho un pastel de manzana. Espero que os guste.

–¡Ni lo dudes, Mercie! –dijo Annette con alegría–. Tus pasteles siempre son deliciosos.

–¡Vaya, Mercedes menuda pinta! –exclamó Dorothea, deseosa de pasar página con Ingrid y destensar el ambiente.

Ingrid seguía sin decir nada, mirando fijamente su trozo de tarta mientras sus amigas empezaban a parlotear sobre dulces y recetas. Al final, Mercedes, al ver que Ingrid apenas se movía, se preocupó, así que decidió preguntar:

–Ingrid, ¿te encuentras bien? Es raro en ti no probar la comida, con lo que te gusta.

Sus palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad. Se giró bruscamente hacia Dorothea y le espetó:

–¿Pero cómo has podido pensar que me gustaba? Estás totalmente equivocada.

–¿Quién dices que te gusta, Ingrid? –preguntó Annette, intentando entender qué estaba pasando.

–¡No me gusta!

–Su amigo de la infancia –respondió Dorothea, viendo que ya no había manera de escapar de esa conversación.

–¿Cuál de ellos? –preguntó Mercedes con calma mientras sorbía un poco de té. Cuando vio la cara de desconcierto de Dorothea añadió–: Ingrid tiene tres amigos de la infancia: Dimitri, Felix y Sylvain.

–¡Sylvain! ¡Está hablando de Sylvain! –las interrumpió Ingrid–. ¿Cómo me va a gustar Sylvain? Menuda tontería.

–Ingrid, cariño, no pasa nada –dijo Dorothea dirigiéndose a ella–. A todas nos pasa en algún momento de nuestra vida, nos enamoramos del chico ligón superficial y creemos que lo podemos cambiar. Pero te aseguro que no cambian nunca, por muchas promesas que te hagan.

–¡Te he dicho mil veces que estás equivocada!

–Está bien, está bien, si tú lo dices será verdad.

Menudo comienzo para la fiesta del té. A Dorothea no le apetecía seguir discutiendo así que cambió de tema con ayuda de las otras dos. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando un poco, aunque Ingrid seguía sin decir demasiado. Estaba claro que no olvidaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Al cabo de un rato, Annette recordó que Dorothea había tenido una cita el sábado, así que le preguntó cómo había ido. Dorothea ya estaba bastante relajada con ellas y no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse de un modo que no era con sus nuevas amigas, así que fue sincera: la cita había ido bien, era un hombre amable y educado, pero no le convencía, así que no habría segunda cita. Pero no estaba preocupada en exceso, porque al día siguiente tenía otra cita con otro hombre diferente que había conocido en el mercado.

En ese momento Ingrid reaccionó y por fin habló otra vez. Aunque para lo que se vino, Dorothea hubiera preferido que continuara callada:

–Pero entonces, ¿vas saliendo con cualquiera que se te plante delante o cómo va esto?

–A ver, con cualquiera no, tengo unas mínimas exigencias. Pero sí que suelo salir a menudo con hombres. Me gustaría casarme algún día y ahora me parece un buen momento para empezar a buscar. Debo encontrar a un hombre adecuado y eso solamente lo conseguiré saliendo con gente diferente.

–Pero entonces –repitió Ingrid–, ¿en qué se diferencia lo que haces tú de lo que hace Sylvain?

¿Acababa de compararla con ese bobo ligón? Dorothea empezó a enfadarse.

–No es lo mismo. Yo estoy conociendo gente para encontrar a mi futuro marido y poder tener una vida estable. Sylvain sólo va por allí, como un degenerado, divirtiéndose y rompiendo corazones. Yo no hago eso.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ese hombre con el que saliste el sábado que dices que fue tan amable y educado, ¿cómo sabes que no le rompiste el corazón? Porque por lo que has dicho, a mí no me parece que tuvieras ninguna razón real o de peso para rechazarlo así sin más. No digo que lo que hace Sylvain esté bien, soy la primera que lo riñe por eso. Pero creo que deberías dejar la superioridad moral a un lado y mirarte un poco a ti misma. Las personas no son tan simples como quieres creer.

Después de decir todo eso, Ingrid se levantó airada y se marchó. Las otras tres se quedaron petrificadas, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Resulta que las cosas sí que podían salir mal. Y mucho.


	7. 180 grados

Después de que Ingrid se marchara, Dorothea se excusó y también se fue. Corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró: necesitaba estar sola. Después de pasar el día con tantos nervios, al final había resultado que sus miedos no eran infundados. Había sido un desastre absoluto. Habían discutido, Ingrid se había enfadado y ella también estaba frustrada porque no le gustaba lo que le había dicho. Todo eso había sido una muy mala idea que no se tenía que repetir nunca más. No estaba destinada a tener amigas, siempre había estado sola y continuaría así toda la vida. No había ningún problema, estaba acostumbrada. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste y desilusionada?

De pronto oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta y una voz muy suave la llamaba:

–Dorothea, ¿estás aquí? ¿Puedo pasar?

Era Mercedes.

Dorothea se había marchado corriendo a su habitación porque creía querer estar sola, pero al escuchar esa voz tan cálida se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de compañía. Y quien mejor que la tierna muchacha.

Dorothea le abrió y las dos se instalaron en la cama, cada una sentada en una punta. Mercedes la contemplaba fijamente, preocupada, pero Dorothea, avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado, miraba a todos lados menos a los ojos de la otra. Mercedes se acercó y le cogió una mano entre las suyas. Por fin, Dorothea se atrevió a mirar a su amiga y lo que vio no fue una mirada acusatoria como ella temía, sino una sonrisa comprensiva y amable que la animó a empezar a hablar:

–Mercedes, la he cagado, ¿verdad? Me he ido de la lengua y ahora lo he arruinado todo.

–¿Pero qué dices? No es para tanto, seguro que lo podemos arreglar.

–¿Pero es que no has visto cómo hemos discutido Ingrid y yo? Aquello parecía una batalla.

–Cuando se tiene una relación, ya sea familiar, amorosa o de amistad, es natural discutir. ¿O acaso crees que yo no discuto con Annie? Pasa constantemente, pero eso no hace que seamos menos amigas. Al contrario, si intentamos entender al otro y arreglar las cosas, la relación solo puede mejorar, ya que habremos aprendido algo nuevo de esa persona que tanto nos importa. Lo principal es no dejar que estos roces y el orgullo perjudiquen la relación, porque entonces sí que estaría destinada a desaparecer.

–Eres muy madura, Mercedes –dijo Dorothea, sonriendo a su amiga.

–No lo creo, simplemente me gusta ayudar y meterme en la piel de los otros. Cuanto más conozcamos a los demás, más entenderemos sus razones y sus acciones. Ingrid y tú os acabáis de conocer, es normal que haya muchas cosas que no sepáis la una de la otra o que todavía no entendáis.

Dorothea miró a Mercedes extrañada, ¿qué le estaba intentando decir?

–Verás –continuó Mercedes–, puede parecerte que Ingrid haya reaccionado exageradamente, pero es que para ella sus amigos de la infancia son muy importantes. Es verdad que tiene una relación un poco extraña con todos ellos, pero los quiere mucho a todos y daría lo que fuera por protegerlos. Les pega broncas porque esa es su manera de cuidarlos –se rió Mercedes–. Dime, ¿te suena la Tragedia de Duscur?

–Sí, algo he oído. Fue una auténtica masacre, ¿verdad?

–Exacto, fue un momento muy duro para el Reino en todos los sentidos. Para Ingrid lo fue especialmente porque perdió a alguien muy importante para ella allí.

–¿Quién? ¿Un familiar?

–No creo que esa sea mi historia que contar. Pero los chicos fueron muy importantes para ella en ese momento, porque estuvieron a su lado y se apoyaron los unos a los otros para seguir adelante. Después de todo, todos ellos habían perdido a alguien importante allí. Y precisamente por ese vínculo tan fuerte que se creó, Ingrid tiene la necesidad de ayudar a Sylvain y de hacerse responsable de sus meteduras de pata y, además, de querer protegerlo con uñas y dientes si alguien le ataca por mucho que a ella tampoco le agrade su actitud, ¿comprendes?

–Creo que sí, aunque es complicado. Me sabe mal, porque creo que me he dejado llevar y he hablado de más sin pensar.

–En el fondo os parecéis un poco, sois igual de impulsivas –dijo Mercedes con una risita–. Estoy segura de que, del mismo modo que tú te arrepientes de como ha ido todo, Ingrid está igual.

–¿Y ahora qué hago, Mercedes? ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto? No se me ocurre nada.

–En estos casos, la solución es mucho más sencilla de lo que parece, lo que pasa es que muchas veces no se nos ocurre.

–¿Y cuál sería?

–Pedir perdón.

Dorothea se dio cuenta de que Mercedes tenía razón. No era tan complicado, simplemente tenía que tragarse el orgullo y buscar a Ingrid para disculparse. Nadie le aseguraba que las cosas se fueran a arreglar después de eso, pero por lo menos ella se quedaría con la conciencia tranquila por haber hecho lo que debía.

–¿Mercedes?

–¿Sí?

–Muchas gracias.

Mercedes sonrió y le dijo:

–No tienes por qué dármelas. Me gusta ayudar y más si se trata de mi amigas.

«Amigas...».

–Mercedes, somos amigas ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –respondió la aludida con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

–Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Mercie yo también?

Mercedes se quedó un momento sin palabras, sorprendida. No esperaba que Dorothea le fuera a preguntar eso, pero reaccionó rápidamente y le respondió:

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso me haría muy feliz!

Dorothea sonrió. Tenía amigas. Todavía le costaba asimilarlo, pero le gustaba la sensación de calidez que le provocaba. Y por eso no iba a dejar que se estropeara la relación con Ingrid, así que decidió marcharse enseguida. Para estas cosas cuando más tiempo dejabas pasar, peor, de modo que tenía que darse prisa. Se despidió de Mercedes y se fue a buscar a Ingrid.

Probó en su habitación, en las caballerizas y en la cantina, pero no tuvo suerte. Después de buscar un buen rato, finalmente la encontró en la plaza de armas, entrenando. Aunque entrenando no era la palabra exacta, ya que les estaba echando una bronca monumental a Sylvain y a otro chico con el pelo recogido en un moño.

–¡Siempre igual! ¿Es que no podéis pasar ni cinco minutos sin meteros en problemas?

Había gente mirándolos, de modo que Dorothea se acercó a una chica y le preguntó qué ocurría. Al parecer, el chico del moño, Felix, había insultado y tratado de muy malas maneras a una chica que estaba allí practicando. Para solucionarlo, Sylvain había intentado ligar descaradamente con ella, hecho que sólo había empeorado la situación, ya que la había incomodado sobremanera. Entonces Ingrid había aparecido de pronto, les había forzado a disculparse y les había empezado a reñir.

Dorothea decidió esperar a una distancia prudencial a que Ingrid terminara de echarles la bronca y se calmara un poco, no le parecía muy sensato acercarse en ese momento teniendo en cuenta que ellas se acababan de pelear no hacía demasiado.

Mientras tanto, Dorothea los estuvo observando. Por lo que le habían contado Mercedes y esa chica, Felix era otro de los amigos de la infancia de Ingrid y allí estaba ella, pegándoles la bronca de su vida. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de una cosa: lo había malinterpretado todo de manera descomunal. Aunque Ingrid se estaba quedando a gusto, estaba claro que quería mucho a los dos chicos, pero no de un modo romántico, como ella había pensado antes al verla con Sylvain, sino más bien como una hermana a sus hermanos pequeños. Dorothea no tenía hermanos y su única familia, su madre, había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, así que a lo largo de su vida no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para experimentar el amor de una familia. Pero era evidente que eso es lo que Ingrid sentía por esos chicos. Mercedes tenía razón, a veces tenemos que esforzarnos para entender a los demás y así poder ver el mundo desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente.

Al cabo de un rato todo se calmó un poco y Felix volvió a entrenar. Sylvain se quedó con Ingrid, intentando acabar de apaciguarla. Dorothea decidió que si se pensaba disculpar con los dos, ese era el momento, así que se acercó a ellos. Cuando la vio venir, Ingrid se mostró sorprendida, aunque, al contrario de lo que Dorothea esperaba, no parecía furiosa con ella, lo cual la tranquilizó.

–Esto... Hola –saludó a los dos alumnos de los Leones Azules. Estos se miraron un momento sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando y, al final, le devolvieron el saludo.

–Dorothea, ¿qué...? –empezó a preguntar Ingrid, pero la otra la cortó con rapidez antes de que pudiera continuar.

–Por favor, déjame que diga lo que venía a decir sin interrumpirme porque sino me va a costar el doble. Cuando termine podéis decir lo que queráis.

Los dos la miraron con curiosidad, pero la dejaron continuar hablando.

–Quería disculparme por lo de esta tarde. No tendría que haberos juzgado tan rápidamente a los dos, sin apenas conoceros de nada. Es imposible entender a los demás en tan poco tiempo y he pecado un poco de prepotente. Espero que sepáis perdonarme.

–No hay nada que perdonar, pero tal vez me sentiría mejor si me acompañaras a comer algo más tarde –respondió Sylvain guiñándole un ojo.

–Sylvain, no lo estropees –le cortó Ingrid. Luego añadió, dirigiéndose a Dorothea–. De hecho, yo también quería pedirte perdón. He reaccionado de manera un poco exagerada hoy y después de despejarme un poco me he dado cuenta de que no era para tanto. Lo siento.

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Dorothea se dio cuenta de que ya estaba todo solucionado y se puso muy contenta.

De pronto se oyó una voz gruñona:

–¿Qué narices hacéis aquí plantados? Deberíais estar practicando, así solo molestáis.

–¡Felix! Tienes razón, perdona –dijo Ingrid–. Espera, no te vayas, quiero presentarte una amiga.

Ingrid presentó a Felix y Dorothea mientras esta última sentía una calidez muy agradable en el pecho por el hecho de que la hubiera llamado su amiga. Al final, todo había salido bien y había valido la pena.

Dorothea se dio cuenta de que Felix era un chico más bien huraño y que evitaba en todo momento mirarla directamente a los ojos. No creía que fuera vergüenza, simplemente daba la sensación de que todo aquello no le interesaba lo más mínimo y estaba esperando la mínima oportunidad para irse a entrenar otra vez. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Sylvain lo detuvo:

–¿Pero como vas a ir a entrenar así? Se te está deshaciendo el moño y se te va a caer todo el pelo en la cara.

–Da igual, no me molesta.

–Ven aquí un momento –le dijo Sylvain, cogiéndolo de los hombros y acercándolo a él–, que te lo arreglo un poco.

Felix gruñó un poco, pero se dejó hacer. Dorothea se fijó en que Sylvain no solo parecía tener mucha práctica atándole el pelo a Felix sino que además lo hacía con gestos muy dulces y suaves, y con una sonrisa muy cariñosa. Una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con la que le dedicó a ella cuando intentaba ligar ni con la que le dedicaba a Ingrid cuando estaba con ella. Era una gesto que no se le quedaba solo en la comisura de los labios, sino que también aparecía en sus ojos y los hacía brillar intensamente. «Vaya, al parecer malinterpreté las cosas mucho más de lo que había creído en un principio».

Felix volvió a entrenar y Sylvain se fue a perseguir a unas chicas que pasaban por allí. Se habían quedado solas y Dorothea se dirigió a Ingrid:

–¿Sabes? Vine con la intención de disculparme por mis maneras y lo que había dicho, pero no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión sobre lo que sentías por Sylvain.

–Vaya, tú sí que sabes disculparte –dijo Ingrid con tono sarcástico, pero sonriendo divertida.

–Pero al veros a los tres juntos me he dado cuenta de que la relación que tenéis entre vosotros, aunque sí que es amor, es más bien un amor fraternal. Yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de amor en mi vida y quizá por eso no lo he identificado antes, aunque sigue sin ser excusa para mi comportamiento. De hecho os envidio un poco y todo, parece que, incluso con sus problemas, es un vínculo muy bonito.

–Vaya, Dorothea –dijo Ingrid, sorprendida por aquellas palabras– no sé qué decir.

–Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada, simplemente pensaba en voz alta. Y bueno, al verlos a ellos me he acabado de dar cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba con lo que he dicho antes.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? ¿No te has dado cuenta?

–¿De qué? No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Mejor olvídalo, sólo eran tonterías mías.

Al parecer Ingrid no se había dado cuenta de nada, lo mejor sería dejarlo así por el momento. Aunque realmente tenía que reconocer que su opinión de Sylvain había dado un giro de 180 grados. La vida en la Academia realmente estaba llena de sorpresas.


	8. El resabido y el patoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las últimas semanas han sido muy estresantes y no he tenido tiempo de nada, pero ya he podido volver y a ver si puedo ir avanzando esto, que vuelvo con muchas ganas. ¡Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!

Después de un inicio de las quedadas para el té un tanto accidentado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Quedaban hasta dos veces por semana porque solo un día les sabía a poco. Dorothea se sentía flotar en una nube, feliz de tener amigas y de poder pasar el tiempo así con ellas, charlando de todo y de nada sin preocupaciones.

Ese día Ingrid parecía un poco inquieta, pero Dorothea no quiso presionarla para que les contara qué le pasaba, había aprendido la lección: ya hablaría cuando se viera preparada. Al cabo de un rato, después de dudar un poco y viendo que todas le prestaban atención, Ingrid se atrevió a empezar:

–Veréis, quería proponeros algo. Si no os parece bien no lo hacemos, ¿vale? No pasa nada. Es sobre ampliar el grupo... Aunque si no queréis...

–¡Ingrid! –la interrumpió Annette, alzando la voz–, sea lo que sea, seguro que nos parece bien, no te preocupes.

Ingrid le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amiga y continuó:

–Veréis, el otro día estaba en las caballerizas...

–¿Un caballo tomando el té con nosotras? Lo siento, Ingrid, sé cuánto te gustan, pero no me parece bien –la interrumpió Dorothea, con cara de mofa.

–¿Tú eres tonta? –Ingrid pretendió enfadarse, pero no consiguió sonar convincente debido a la risa que se le escapaba–. No soy tan bestia.

–Eso, dicho por la que ayer vi arrastrando por la oreja a Sylvain por media Academia mientras gruñía, no es muy creíble.

–¡Ya sabes cómo es! Tenía que hacer algo.

–Solo digo que quizá había un modo menos «bestia» de hacerlo.

–Tienes razón, la próxima vez haré como tu, ladearé la cabeza, haré carita de cordero degollado y le pediré con voz inofensiva que pare.

–Uy, Ingrid, sí que te fijas en mí, ¿no? –dijo Dorothea con una risita.

–¿Perdona? –respondió Ingrid, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

–Venga, venga, chicas, que nos estamos desviando del tema –dijo Mercedes deteniéndolas. Este continuo picarse entre las dos se había convertido en una constante que, sorprendentemente, parecían disfrutar más de lo que querían reconocer. Por lo visto, su pelea inicial les había dado pie a tener este tipo de confianza. A Mercedes no le desagradaba, de hecho le hacía gracia, pero cuando todo parecía irse de las manos se metía en medio y las frenaba, no quería que volviera a haber una tormenta como la del otro día. O por lo menos no tan pronto, todas se merecían un poco de tranquilidad después de esa discusión.

–A lo que iba –retomó Ingrid, carraspeando–, me suelo encontrar con una chica en las caballerizas. Se le dan muy bien los caballos y me suele ayudar con las tareas allí. Parece muy buena persona, pero se mantiene alejada de la gente diciendo que no quiere molestar. Me da la sensación de que está siempre muy sola y quiero hacer algo por ella, así que había pensado invitarla a una de nuestras reuniones del té.

–Por lo que dices, parece alguien muy retraído –comentó Mercedes.

–La verdad es que sí.

–No me parece mal –intervino Dorothea–, pero si dices que siempre habla de no querer molestar, ¿no crees que le dará reparo añadirse a un grupo de gente que ya se conoce y que ella no conoce de nada?

Ingrid la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba claro que no había pensado en esa opción.

–¡Yo creo que vale la pena intentarlo, Ingrid! –dijo Annette.

–Annie tiene razón. No podemos saber qué ocurrirá o cómo reaccionará hasta que lo pruebes.

Quedaron pues de acuerdo. Ingrid intentaría que para su próxima reunión al cabo de tres días viniera la chica de las caballerizas y las otras prometieron acogerla con la más absoluta cordialidad.

Al día siguiente, después de clase, Dorothea se dirigió a la biblioteca. Le tocaba turno allí y debía ayudar a ordenar libros. Este tipo de tareas eran comunes en la Academia y tenían como objetivo no solo que los alumnos ayudaran en el Monasterio, sino que se relacionaran con gente de otras casas. Dorothea no había entendido muy bien con quien le tocaba. Era una chica de otra casa, pero no estaba segura del nombre. ¿Linda, tal vez?

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, ni chica ni Linda, su compañero era Caspar.

–¿Caspar? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que mi compañera de trabajo era una alumna de otra casa. ¿O estaba equivocada y me tocaba contigo?

–¿Qué? Ah bueno, no, no estabas equivocada. Es que, verás...

–¿Sí?

–Bueno, es que...

–¿Es que...? –repitió Dorothea.

–Es que Caspar no sabe decir que no –se oyó una voz por allí cerca.

Dorothea se giró hacia donde venía la voz. Era Linhardt, sentado en frente de una mesa con un montón de libros al lado. Se le veía un poco demacrado y Dorothea supuso que llevaba horas allí metido estudiando.

–¡Linhardt! ¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó Caspar.

–Baja la voz, que estamos en una biblioteca –le respondió Linhardt sin inmutarse.

-¡Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido! –dijo Caspar con un tono un poco más bajo–. Y no es verdad que no sepa decir que no, simplemente me ha pedido un favor.

–¿Y?

–Y no le iba a decir que no a la pobre chica, parecía muy cansada.

–Pues lo que yo decía, que no sabes decir que no.

–Chicos –les interrumpió Dorothea–, ¿podemos dejarnos de tonterías y ponernos manos a la obra? Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos.

Linhardt ni se dignó a contestar, simplemente cogió uno de los libros que tenía delante y empezó a leer otra vez. Caspar resopló y fue a coger unos cuantos libros para empezar la tarea, mientras se disculpaba con Dorothea por el espectáculo montado.

Caspar no era un chico muy avispado, pero tenía mucha energía y ganas de trabajar, así que la tarea iba a buen ritmo. Aunque no iba todo lo rápido que a Dorothea le hubiera gustado, pero no por culpa de su compañero, sino de Linhardt. Se suponía que estaba estudiando, pero al parecer los iba vigilando atentamente, porque cada poco soltaba cosas como «Si pones ese libro ahí nadie lo podrá encontrar si lo busca» o «Ese autor mejor ponerlo en otra sección, aquí no tiene ningún sentido». Y cuando se giraban hacia él, desviaba la mirada y se hacía el despistado, como si no estuviera hablando con ellos. Caspar cada vez estaba más nervioso y no había perdido los estribos de milagro, el pobre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse. Dorothea empezó a cansarse de su actitud y al final le espetó:

–Lin, bonito, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarnos y decirnos exactamente cómo tenemos que hacerlo para que estés contento?

–¿Cómo me has llamado?

–Lin. Es eso o que te asesine por pesado, tú decides.

Linhardt debió de considerar que le convenía más la primera opción porque no dijo nada más. Simplemente volvió a dirigir la mirada a su libro, pero Dorothea insistió:

–Lin, deja el libro y ven.

–Estoy estudiando.

–Con lo vigilados que nos tienes, lo dudo. Ayúdanos, venga.

–Tengo sueño y me da pereza.

–Excusas. No me hagas ir hasta allí. O peor, no me hagas enviar a Caspar para que te lleve a rastras.

–¡¿Qué?! –intervino Caspar.

–Esto es por el bien de todos, Caspar, así que tú calladito y haz lo que te digo.

Linhardt vio que tenía todas las de perder y al final se dio por vencido. Cerró el libro y se acercó a ellos lentamente:

–Os aviso de que no pienso mover ni un dedo.

–Me parece bien –dijo Dorothea–. Simplemente dinos donde poner cada cosa. Así tú estarás contento con el orden y nosotros iremos más rápidos porque no tendremos que pararnos a pensar donde poner cada libro.

A partir de ese momento todo fue mucho más ligero y agradable. Linhardt les decía donde poner cada libro y ellos se movían rápidamente, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Dorothea se metía con Linhardt por resabido y con Caspar por patoso, Linhardt se metía con Dorothea por superficial y con Caspar por torpe, y Caspar gritaba y se quejaba de como lo trataban mientras los amenazaba con el puño. En resumen, los tres lo pasaron divinamente y les pareció que la tarde terminaba en un suspiro.

Dorothea se alegró que la chica esa al final no hubiese aparecido porque había pasado un rato muy agradable con esos dos. Eran muy raros y tenían una relación muy extraña, pero se dio cuenta de que, de toda la gente de su casa, eran los que mejor le caían. Quizá a partir de ese momento debería intentar pasar más tiempo con ellos.


	9. El día y la noche

Después de terminar con las clases, Dorothea se dirigió al jardín. Se suponía que aquel día venía la chica que Ingrid había conocido en los establos y se preguntaba si la habría conseguido convencer, ya que por lo que les había contado no parecía alguien muy dado a ese tipo de reuniones.

Fue la primera en llegar, como siempre. Ya se había acostumbrado a que fuera así porque Mercedes y Annette se solían encargar del té y los dulces, y tenían que traerlos desde la cantina. En cuanto a Ingrid, se despistaba con otras cosas por el camino (como amigos de la infancia descontrolados) o iba primero a echar un ojo a los caballos si no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo ese día. Debido a eso ella solía llegar antes que las demás, así que ocupaba la mesa que tenían reservada y las esperaba.

Pero ese día, la mesa de siempre estaba ocupada por dos chicas que no conocía de nada. Enseguida se le ocurrió que una debía ser la chica que Ingrid había invitado, pero entonces, ¿quién era la otra?

–Hola –Dorothea las saludó mientras se acercaba a ellas.

–¡Hola! –le respondió una de las chicas con alegría–. Tú debes de ser una de las amigas de Ingrid. Ha sido muy amable por su parte invitarnos a unirnos. Yo soy Hilda. Y esta es Marianne –añadió cogiendo a la otra chica del brazo y ladeando la cabeza hacia ella.

Dorothea las observó unos instantes. Marianne no la había mirado ni una sola vez desde que había llegado, ni siquiera cuando Hilda las había presentado. La rodeaba un aura de negatividad muy potente que asustaba un poco, no había ninguna duda de que ella era la chica de la que había hablado Ingrid. Lo que no entendía era quien era la otra. Era una chica muy extrovertida y parlanchina, y no se había soltado del brazo de Marianne desde que lo había cogido. Dorothea supuso que eran amigas y que Ingrid la habría invitado para hacer sentir más cómoda a la otra. Aunque le parecía una buena idea, no se sabía muy bien si estaba funcionando, porque a cada segundo que pasaba, la chica se iba encogiendo más y más en su asiento. Al final, decidió sentarse con ellas y charlar, al fin y al cabo le habían prometido a Ingrid que serían amables.

Era como estar hablando con el día y la noche. Hilda era el día, brillante como el sol, que hablaba y sonreía sin parar. Marianne era la noche, oscura y silenciosa, y no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado. Dorothea se estaba empezando a preocupar un poco por ella, se la veía muy tensa y con ganas de desaparecer. Hilda la seguía agarrando del brazo y ya no sabía si era para darle apoyo o para impedirle que huyera.

Al cabo de un rato apareció Ingrid. Dorothea nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de ver a su amiga:

–¡Ingrid! ¡Por fin has llegado! ¡Aquí están tus amigas!

–¿Mis... amigas? –preguntó Ingrid con extrañeza–. Hola, Marianne –saludó a la silenciosa muchacha–, qué bien que te hayas decidido a venir. Espero que lo pases bien con nosotras.

–Gracias por invitarme –respondió Marianne con un hilillo de voz. Era la primera vez que Dorothea la oía hablar y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para conseguirlo, su voz transmitía lo mismo que su cuerpo «No quiero molestar, sería mejor si desapareciera».

–Esto... ¿Y tú quién eres? –dijo Ingrid, dirigiéndose a Hilda, que sonreía sin inmutarse.

–Espera, espera, ¿no la habías invitado tú? –exclamó Dorothea, sorprendida.

–¿Yo? Si no tengo ni idea de quién narices es.

–¿Qué tal? Soy Hilda –empezó a hablar la aludida, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo–. Marianne me contó que estaba invitada a una reunión de chicas para tomar té con pastas y me pareció una muy buena idea.

–O sea, que has decidido acoplarte porque sí –comentó Dorothea.

–Dicho así suena un poco mezquino. Simplemente pensé que podía ser una buena oportunidad para conocernos todas. Y además, ¿quién puede decir que no a un buen té con pastas?

Ingrid y Dorothea se miraron. Estaba claro que se acababan de topar con la chica más caradura de la Academia, no podía haber otra explicación. Ingrid estaba muy mosqueada. No le importaba que se uniera gente, pero lo de esta chica había sido un colarse por la cara sin preguntar a nadie. Estaba a punto de mandar a la chica a freír espárragos cuando vio que Marianne se movía y se agarraba con desesperación al brazo que Hilda tenía entrelazado con el suyo. Las dos chicas entendieron entonces que sí, que era una sinvergüenza, pero que también ofrecía algún tipo de apoyo a Marianne que ellas no podían entender. Querían que la chica se sintiera cómoda y si eso implicaba tener que aguantar a la otra, lo iban a aceptar sin protestar.

–Está bien –suspiró Ingrid–, puedes quedarte, pero ahora tenemos un problema. Como no sabíamos que venías, no reservamos suficientes sillas y ahora están todas ocupadas. Alguna de nosotras no se va a poder sentar.

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo –dijo Hilda alegremente. Ingrid y Dorothea la miraron sin entender qué pretendía hacer, pero ella se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada. Cogió suavemente la mano de Marianne que la agarraba del brazo y la soltó, no sin antes darle un ligero apretón y sonreírle con dulzura. Luego se dirigió a la mesa de al lado, donde había tres chicos sentados.

–¡Hola! –les saludó, mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

Los chicos la miraron embelesados y desconcertados a la vez.

–No os vais a creer lo que nos ha ocurrido. Bueno, lo que me ha ocurrido –empezó a explicar mientras jugueteaba con su pelo–. Mi tarea para nuestra reunión era contar cuantas íbamos a ser y asegurarme de que hubiera suficientes sillas para todas. Pero al parecer, no calculé bien y ahora nos falta una. Qué torpe soy, ¿verdad? –dijo soltando una risita–. Como ha sido mi culpa, ahora voy a tener que ser la que se quede todo el rato de pie, lo cual es una faena, porque una frágil muchachita como yo no aguantará demasiado así. Pero supongo que me lo merezco por tonta –añadió con un suspiro un poco más exagerado de la cuenta.

Apenas terminó de hablar, los chicos saltaron todos a la vez para ofrecerle sus sillas, diciendo que no podían permitir que se pasara todo el rato de pie.

–Sois muy amables, pero no lo puedo permitir. Además, entonces sería uno de vosotros el que tendría que quedarse de pie todo el rato sin silla.

Los chicos empezaron a elogiar su propia fuerza y resistencia intentando quedar por encima de los demás. Hilda los alabó a todos exageradamente y al final se quedó con la primera silla que encontró, la que le quedaba más cerca. Se despidió dándoles las gracias, mientras ellos parecían encantados de haberle podido hacer el favor.

Cuando volvió, Dorothea la miraba divertida, en cambio Ingrid parecía a punto de vomitar.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

–Les he hablado de nuestro pequeño problema y se han ofrecido amablemente a solucionarlo. Aquí tenéis la silla que faltaba.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego Ingrid se giró hacia Dorothea y le dijo:

–Es peor que tú, que ya es decir.

Dorothea soltó una carcajada. La chica le había caído bien. Aunque con un estilo muy diferente, esa manera de torear a los chicos le había recordado un poco a ella. Permitir que se uniera a sus reuniones ya no le parecía tan mala idea.

En ese momento aparecieron Mercedes y Annette, así que se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y todas se instalaron a tomar el té. Annette enseguida se empezó a llevar bien con Hilda, las dos tenían mucha energía y hablaban por los codos, y disfrutaban con los cotilleos, los dulces y los accesorios. Al cabo de poco rato ya parecían amigas de toda la vida.

Por su parte, a Mercedes le gustó mucho conocer a Marianne. Al parecer la había visto más de una vez rezando con devoción en la catedral, pero nunca se había atrevido a ir a hablar con ella. Se alegró mucho de que hubiera aceptado la invitación de Ingrid, parecía una chica aterrada del contacto con otra gente y Mercedes esperaba que poco a poco pudieran ayudarla a superarlo.

Durante todo el encuentro, Marianne apenas intervino en ninguna de las conversaciones por iniciativa propia, pero Hilda siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera presente. Cada cierto rato se inclinaba hacia ella o la cogía del brazo y decía cosas como «¿verdad?» o «¿no es gracioso?». Simples coletillas que no le exigían grandes discursos a su amiga, una respuesta monosilábica era suficiente, pero que tenían el claro objetivo de que no se sintiera excluida entre tanta gente. Era sencillo y permitía a Marianne estar allí con ellas, aunque fuera muy débilmente y a su manera. Tanto Mercedes como Dorothea se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Hilda y les pareció muy tierno por su parte.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable todas juntas y cuando fue la hora de despedirse, a todas les pareció muy natural invitar a las dos chicas de los Ciervos Dorados a unirse a ellas cada vez que quedaran. Hilda aceptó encantada y Marianne, aunque no mostró entusiasmo, tampoco parecía extremadamente disgustada con la idea. Poco a poco, el grupo iba creciendo.


	10. La ermitaña

Volvía a ser día de fiesta del té y estaban todas reunidas. Hilda y Marianne habían pasado a unirse de manera permanente y ese día se encontraban disfrutando de un maravilloso pastel de arándanos recién preparado por Mercedes.

–Mercie, eres increíble. Ojalá supiera cocinar como tú –le dijo Annette, con la boca llena.

Todas sus amigas asintieron mostrando conformidad y Mercedes sonrió contenta de ver que lo estaban disfrutando.

–Todo es cuestión de práctica y la verdad es que este pastel no es especialmente difícil. Si queréis, os puedo enseñar a prepararlo.

–Es que tú lo haces muy bien, seguro que no nos quedaría tan bien como a ti –dijo Hilda. Sonreía, pero las demás ya la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que era una sonrisa falsa, una de las que utilizaba para intentar engatusar a los demás.

–Me da la impresión que eso lo dices porque te resulta más cómodo que sea Mercedes quien te cocine –le dijo Dorothea, con una sonrisa irónica.

–Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no podría cumplir ni de lejos las expectativas que ella ha creado con sus dotes culinarias. Y ya que a ella le gusta hacerlo...

–¿No dijiste algo parecido la semana pasada cuando te pidieron ir a regar las plantas?

Poco después de conocerla, no habían tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que Hilda era un poco vaga. No le gustaba trabajar ni hacer esfuerzos y por poco que pudiera se escaqueaba. Dorothea había descubierto que ella era la chica que había engañado a Caspar para que ayudara en la biblioteca en su lugar el otro día. Aunque al principio le había sorprendido, no había tardado en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una constante en la vida de la muchacha.

–Como sois –dijo Hilda con una risita–. Si a la gente le gusta hacer determinada actividad no voy a ser yo quien se lo impida.

–Y si de paso te quitan trabajo de encima mejor, ¿no?

–Si se ofrecen, quién soy yo para rechazarlo –Hilda vio que Ingrid la miraba de manera un poco acusatoria, así que se giró hacía Marianne y la cogió del brazo mientras se apoyaba en ella–. Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad Marianne?

–Bueno, tampoco es que me importe hacer mis tareas –respondió la susodicha con un hilillo de voz–, aunque a veces acabe provocando un desastre mayor del que ya había.

–¡No te preocupes, Marianne! ¡A mí me pasa igual! –exclamó Annette con energía intentando animarla.

Aunque eran todas muy diferentes y no tenían nada que ver las unas con las otras, poco a poco iban descubriendo cosas que las unían y que iban tejiendo un bonito vínculo lleno de colores y trazos muy diferentes. Un buen ejemplo eran Annette y Marianne, que aunque su energía vital era completamente opuesta, habían encontrado un punto en común en lo patosas que eran incluso cuando intentaban ayudar a alguien.

–Oye, ¿esa que viene hacia aquí no es Edelgard? –preguntó Ingrid con curiosidad.

Todas se giraron y vieron como, efectivamente, la líder de las Águilas Negras se dirigía hacia ellas con energía.

–Hola chicas, perdonad que os moleste –las saludó, yendo al grano–, pero quería hablar un momento con Dorothea.

–Dime, Edie, ¿ocurre algo?

Ingrid la miró con cara de «¿Edie? ¿En serio?», pero Dorothea simplemente le hizo un gesto queriéndole decir que ya se lo contaría más tarde. Había empezado con eso sólo para molestar a Hubert, pero al final se había acostumbrado y ya no se veía llamándola de otro modo. Pero sabía que, con lo importantes que le parecían los modales a Ingrid, no le iba a gustar demasiado la historia, así que lo mejor era dejarlo para otro momento.

–Verás, quería pedirte un favor. ¿Te acuerdas de Bernadetta?

–Es esa chica tan asustadiza que apenas sale de su habitación, ¿no? Creo que apenas la he visto un par de veces desde que empezó el curso.

–Exacto –respondió Edelgard con un suspiro–. Salía poco, pero parece ser que últimamente ha ido a peor. Hace dos semanas que nadie la ha visto por el Monasterio. Quería pedirte si podrías intentar sacarla de allí, al menos un rato. No es bueno que se recluya de esa manera.

–¿Y por qué yo? ¿De verdad crees que soy la persona adecuada para hacer una cosa así?

–No sé si serás la persona adecuada, pero lo que sí eres es nuestra última oportunidad. Todos los miembros de nuestra casa lo han intentado sin éxito alguno. Hagamos lo que hagamos y vaya quien vaya solo conseguimos que se asuste y encierre todavía más. Caspar incluso intentó sacarla a la fuerza y casi lo mata de un puñetazo.

A medida que Edelgard iba hablando, Dorothea se iba convenciendo más y más de que ella también tenía todas las papeletas para fracasar.

–¿Y si se lo pides a nuestra profesora? Tal vez ella podría hacer algo. Después de todo, ¿no es ese también su trabajo?

Edelgard se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a balbucear:

–No lo había pensado... Bueno, de hecho sí... Pero no quería molestar, seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer... Y nosotros solos nos podemos apañar...

–O sea, que no te has atrevido a pedírselo, ¿es eso?

–¡Cl-claro que no! Simplemente creo que es algo que podemos solucionar nosotros mismos sin molestarla –dijo Edelgard elevando la voz y poniéndose todavía más roja.

–Está bien, está bien –la interrumpió Dorothea–, por lo menos lo intentaré. Pero no te aseguro nada.

–Bien, agradezco tu colaboración –respondió Edelgard recuperando la compostura. Se despidió de ellas y se marchó.

Dorothea suspiró y se dirigió a sus amigas mientras se levantaba:

–Bueno, si me disculpáis, parece que tengo trabajo. No sé muy bien cómo lo voy a hacer, pero supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo...

–Yo te acompaño –le dijo Ingrid levantándose también. Vio que Dorothea la miraba sorprendida, así que añadió–: Me preocupa que lleve tanto tiempo encerrada. Tal vez pueda ayudar en algo.

–Por mí bien, pero no te sientas obligada.

–No te preocupes, esto es algo que necesito hacer.

Ingrid no parecía dispuesta a añadir ninguna explicación más y cuando Dorothea iba a preguntarle por qué parecía ser eso tan importante para ella, Hilda la interrumpió:

–Suena divertido, ¡yo también me apunto!

–¿Perdona? –exclamaron Dorothea e Ingrid a la vez, girándose bruscamente hacia ella.

–Hilda, que no nos vamos de paseo. Habrá que ser muy cuidadosas con lo que decimos y lo que no, no queremos que se asuste más de lo que ya debe estar.

–¡Por supuesto, lo entiendo perfectamente! Precisamente por eso nos llevaremos a Marianne –dijo cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y obligándola a levantarse–. Seguro que entre personas aterrorizadas se entienden.

Hilda las miraba radiante, como si les hubiera dado el argumento más lógico del mundo, mientras Marianne se encogía en sí misma y se le oscurecía el rostro. Ingrid y Dorothea no acababan de verlo claro, pero no iban a prohibirles ir, así que se dirigieron las cuatro juntas a la habitación de Bernadetta después de despedirse de Mercedes y Annette.

Cuando llegaron delante de la habitación decidieron que lo mejor era no lanzarse todas de golpe para no asustarla. Dorothea empezaría a hablar y las otras ya verían poco a poco si se unían.

Dorothea llamó a la puerta suavemente:

–¿Bernadetta? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Dorothea, ¿me recuerdas? Estoy en la misma clase que tú.

No hubo respuesta, así que siguió intentándolo.

–Bernadetta, ¿estás bien? Hace mucho que no sales de la habitación, estamos todas preocupadas.

–Es-estoy bien... –tartamudeó una vocecita muy débil desde dentro de la habitación.

–¿Por qué no sales un poco con nosotras? Podemos ir a dar una vuelta o algo. Seguro que un poco de aire fresco te sienta bien.

–¡No quiero molestar! ¡Siento haber hecho que os preocuparais, pero estoy bien así! ¡No quiero salir!

–No digas tonterías Bernadetta, no nos molestas de ningún modo.

–¡¡Estás diciendo eso para ser amable, pero seguro que en el fondo estás enojada!! ¡¡Seguro que ahora me odias!! ¡¡Lo siento mucho, me quedaré aquí y así os dejaré de molestar!!

Las chicas se miraron, aquello iba a ser muy complicado.

–Marianne, ¿por qué no hablas tú con ella? –le preguntó Hilda mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

–Seguro que sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. No se me da bien hablar con la gente, ya lo sabes –dijo Marianne desviando la mirada.

–Yo hablaré con ella –las interrumpió Ingrid de pronto dando un paso al frente.


	11. El infalible pastel de arándanos

–¡¿Tú?! –exclamó Hilda sorprendida.

–¿Estás segura, Ingrid? –le preguntó Dorothea un poco preocupada. Era un asunto delicado pero se trataba de su tarea, no de la de Ingrid, y no quería que esta se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

–Tranquila, confía en mí –le respondió Ingrid con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

Ante esa mirada, Dorothea solo pudo quedarse pasmada y asentir. Si su amiga estaba tan convencida no iba a ser ella quien la detuviera.

Ingrid se acercó a la puerta y empezó a hablar:

–¿Bernadetta? Soy Ingrid, de la casa de los Leones Azules. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

No hubo respuesta, así que Ingrid decidió continuar:

–Verás, en el fondo te entiendo. Hace unos años yo también me encerré en mi habitación. No salía bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera para hacer las cosas que me gustaban como cuidar de mi caballo. Estaba recluida en mí completamente y no quería ver ni oír nada ni a nadie. Hasta que un día, mirando por la ventana, vi que Sylvain y Felix habían venido de visita. Felix estaba discutiendo con un hombre y Sylvain lo intentaba detener. Entonces me di cuenta de que, por mucho que me escondiera debajo de las sábanas, los problemas iban a seguir llegando, tarde o temprano. Así que decidí que debía salir y empezar a afrontarlos, aunque fuera lentamente. Salí de mi habitación por primera vez en mucho tiempo y fui a ayudar a mis amigos. En ese momento ellos me necesitaban tanto como yo a ellos.

Se hizo un silencio.

–Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, Bernadetta, es que la vida continúa y que aunque te parezca que así evitas los problemas, se trata de un espejismo, una ilusión que te acabará perjudicando tarde o temprano. Y cuando eso pase, te arrepentirás de haber malgastado tu tiempo encerrada, escondiéndote. Sé que yo lo hice –añadió con tristeza–. Precisamente por eso, cuando escuché sobre tu situación, supe que tenía que intervenir. Sé por lo que has pasado, pero también sé que debes buscar en ti la fuerza y el valor necesarios para avanzar. No tienes que dar grandes pasos en un solo día, pequeños pasos poco a poco es más que suficiente. Y permite que te ayude, por favor. No quiero que tengas que pasar por lo que pasé yo. Yo y las demás estaremos a tu lado para acompañarte en todos los pasos que necesites dar y al ritmo que más te convenga. Pero por favor, no nos alejes.

Cuando Ingrid terminó de hablar, se hizo el silencio. Sus amigas la miraban estupefactas, sin saber qué decir. No se esperaban nada de lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto, un quejido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta rompió el silencio.

–¡Bernadetta! –la llamó Ingrid, preocupada–. ¿Estás bien?

–S-sí –respondió Bernadetta entre sollozos–. Ingrid, mu-muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, no me lo merezco. Yo... te prometo que lo voy a intentar.

–¡Muy bien, Bernadetta! ¡Así me gusta, esa es la actitud! –exclamó Ingrid sonriente, mientras sus amigas se miraban y lo celebraban con gestos de victoria.

–P-p-pero mejor empezamos mañana, ¿vale?

Las chicas se miraron desilusionadas. Había costado mucho llegar a ese punto y tenían miedo de que al día siguiente todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Ingrid se fuera al garete. Pero, ¿cómo podían convencer a la tímida muchacha para que saliera de la habitación?

De pronto, oyeron una voz que les preguntaba:

–¿Cómo lo lleváis, chicas?

Era Mercedes, que venía acompañada de Annette. Aunque habían decidido quedarse al margen para no molestar, estaban tan preocupadas que no habían podido evitar acercarse a intentar ayudar.

–Dice que mañana saldrá.

–¿Y por qué no hoy? –preguntó Mercedes extrañada.

–Creo que tiene miedo –respondió Marianne.

–Ya veo... ¿Puedo intentar algo?

Sus amigas le cedieron el paso, al fin y al cabo, habían llegado a un punto en el que no tenían nada que perder y cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

–¿Bernadetta? Encantada, soy Mercedes. ¿Por qué no sales un rato con nosotras?

–¡¡Ya he dicho que lo haré mañana!!

–Pero si sales hoy podrás probar este maravilloso pastel de arándanos que he preparado. Ha quedado muy rico, ¿verdad, chicas?

Las otras asintieron débilmente mientras miraban con estupefacción a Mercedes. ¿Qué se proponía?

–Los arándanos estaban muy dulces y se mezclan muy bien con el bizcocho que ha quedado muy esponjoso. Y también hay té de frutos rojos, que combina de maravilla. Incluso le puedes añadir un poco de miel si no es suficientemente dulce para ti.

Se hizo un silencio. De pronto, se oyó la voz de Bernadetta desde el otro lado de la puerta que preguntaba con voz insegura:

–¿Me estáis intentando comprar con dulces para que salga?

–¡Por supuesto! – respondió Mercedes con una gran sonrisa y sin vergüenza alguna–. ¿Cómo crees que conseguimos que Ingrid se uniera a nosotras? La comida y los dulces son infalibles.

Ingrid carraspeó, un poco avergonzada. Dorothea la miró de reojo y se rio para sus adentros. Era verdad que nunca le habían contado cómo la habían convencido para unirse, pero viendo lo mucho que disfrutaba la comida cada vez que quedaban no le extrañaba para nada.

Entonces oyeron el ruido de la manija de la puerta y vieron como una cabeza se asomaba fuera dubitativamente.

–B-b-bueno, por un rato supongo que estará bien.

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Mercedes mientras la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Las otras se quedaron mirando a su amiga con admiración, realmente lo que no consiguiera ella no lo conseguiría nunca nadie.

Bernadetta salió y corrió a agarrarse a Mercedes. Esta le acarició tiernamente la cabeza mientras le decía «Buena chica. Vamos a comer un poco de pastel, venga». Eran la viva estampa de una madre con su hija.

Se dirigieron todas juntas hacia los jardines otra vez. Bernadetta no soltaba a Mercedes y se aferraba con más fuerza a ella cada vez que Hilda le dirigía la palabra: su energía era demasiado arrolladora para la tímida muchacha. Al final, Hilda optó por coger a Marianne de la mano y ponerla entre ella y Bernadetta, con el objetivo de que suavizara los intercambios entre las dos. Dorothea se rio cuando vio que estaba funcionando: la presencia de Marianne no la asustaba tanto y le permitía tolerar con más facilidad a Hilda.

Ingrid no se había unido a sus amigas y se había quedado unos pasos por detrás. Dorothea lo vio y se fue quedando rezagada poco a poco.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó cuando la hubo alcanzado.

–Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

–Me ha parecido muy intenso. Lo que has contado, quiero decir.

Ingrid la miró durante unos instantes a los ojos. Su mirada verde, de natural bastante seria, lo estaba todavía más en ese momento y Dorothea incluso pudo vislumbrar un destello de tristeza.

–Tampoco voy a forzarte a contarme nada –se apresuró a añadir al ver que su amiga no decía nada–, pero sólo quiero que sepas que, si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito hablar?

–Que de pronto pareces muy triste y eso me preocupa. Eres mi amiga, ¿recuerdas? No es bueno quedarse todo dentro.

Ingrid la miró con afecto antes de decidirse a empezar a hablar.

–¿Recuerdas la Tragedia de Duscur? –preguntó mientras volvía a mirar al frente. Al parecer no se sentía muy cómoda mirando a Dorothea a los ojos mientras hablaba de eso, pero a su amiga no le importaba–. Ocurrió hace unos años y fue una auténtica masacre. Mucha gente en el Reino perdió a alguien que le importaba ese día.

–Y supongo que ese también fue tu caso.

–Sí. No sé si ya te lo habrá contado alguien.

–Mercedes lo mencionó un día, pero no me contó nada. Dijo que tú eras la que debía decidir cuando compartirlo.

–Típico de Mercedes –comentó Ingrid, sonriendo con afecto–. Es increíble como siempre sabe cuál es la mejor forma de cuidarnos a los demás.

–Tienes toda la razón –dijo Dorothea, recordando como la ayudó el día que Ingrid y ella discutieron.

–Creo que ya te dije en su día que soy de una familia de nobles, pero eso no quiere decir que tuviéramos una vida llena de lujos. La economía de nuestra familia siempre ha pendido de un hilo y muchas veces tuvimos que sobrevivir con muy poco. Además, está el tema del emblema.

–Pero creía que tú tenías uno, ¿no?

–Sí, pero soy la única en mi familia con uno, ni mi padre ni mis hermanos tienen. Los emblemas son muy apreciados entre los nobles y por eso los enlaces con sus portadores están muy solicitados. Cuando nací y se descubrió que yo tenía un emblema, mi padre vio ante sí la salvación para prolongar nuestra estirpe familiar. Así que me prometieron con Glenn, el hijo primogénito del duque de Fraldarius.

–Espera, ¿Fraldarius? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes?

–¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Felix? Glenn era su hermano mayor.

–Ah, claro, por eso me sonaba.

–Glenn era el caballero ideal: noble y valeroso. Con tan sólo 15 años ya era miembro de la Guardia Real. Todos decían que tenía un futuro prometedor por delante. Pero entonces la Tragedia de Duscur ocurrió y él... –Ingrid se atragantó, incapaz de continuar.

–¿Fue una de las víctimas?

Ingrid asintió, incapaz de expresarlo en voz alta.

–Todavía a día de hoy no me lo puedo creer. Yo le admiraba con todo mi ser desde pequeña y quería ser como él, un caballero al servicio de mi señor. Por eso, cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado, me encerré en mi habitación abrumada por el dolor y la tristeza. Estuve allí bastante tiempo, hasta el día en el que me decidí a salir tal y como os he contado.

Dorothea la miró sin saber qué decir. Había intuido que había algo que reconcomía a su amiga, pero no se esperaba algo tan duro. Después de todo, Ingrid era una persona que siempre aparentaba serenidad y equilibrio. Y, en cambio, hablar de eso la hacía ver pequeñita y herida hasta lo más profundo.

–Sé que, para un caballero, morir mientras proteges a los demás es un honor y me siento muy orgullosa de él, pero...

No pudo continuar. Se le rompió la voz y empezó a sollozar mientras grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. En cuanto lo vio, Dorothea se acercó a ella y la cogió entre sus brazos, mientras con una mano le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo.

–Pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso, Ingrid. Era alguien importante para ti y debes permitirte pasar el duelo apropiadamente. Está muy bien que quieras seguir avanzando y cuidando de tus amigos, pero a veces debes detenerte y permitirte estar mal. Si no vas soltando poco a poco la tristeza, al final te consumirá. Y eso no podemos permitirlo. Así que, ahora llora todo lo que quieras, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que estés más tranquila.

Ingrid se aferró a ella con fuerza y continuó sollozando un buen rato hasta que se calmó. Entonces se separó de su amiga mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme.

–¿Te apetece que intentemos encontrar a las demás y ver si nos han dejado un poco de pastel o prefieres estar un rato sola? –le preguntó Dorothea.

–Vayamos con ellas. Me apetece distraerme un poco y comer algo dulce.

–¡Pues vamos! Mercedes tenía razón, el pastel de arándanos es infalible –bromeó Dorothea mientras se ponía en marcha.

Ingrid no se movió de donde estaba y llamó a su amiga, tímidamente:

–¿Dorothea?

–¿Sí? –preguntó la aludida mientras se giraba hacia ella sonriente.

–Muchas gracias –le dijo Ingrid, no atreviéndose a mirarle a la cara.

–No tienes por qué dármelas. Estoy aquí para ti, Ingrid, recuérdalo. Para lo que necesites.

Al oír esas palabras, Ingrid levantó la vista, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Le sonrió agradecida y se puso a andar para alcanzarla. No dijeron nada más porque ya no era necesario. Simplemente caminaron una al lado de la otra, en un silencio muy confortable, en busca de sus amigas.


End file.
